


[Podfic] Half of the History (We Shall Never Know)

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Dancing, F/M, Love under fire, M/M, Multi, Please Heed Archive Content Warnings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Realpolitik, Soldier Boys, Threesomes, To the end of the line, War is hell, We're All In It Up To The Neck Darling, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a war story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Half of the History (We Shall Never Know)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Half of the History (We Shall Never Know)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464138) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



  


 

New sound edited files posted as of August 2017. 

**Download**   **Part 1,  "The War"**

   [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpTlphRDJyN2IyX2M/view?usp=sharing) (77 MB)     Length: 1:24:28

**Download Part 2, "The Trial"**   

[MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpN2F5QmFCZWhpaUU/view?usp=sharing) (128 MB) Length: 2:20:20

**Download Complete Audiobook** :

[M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpM3NSWm1jTnNPemM/view?usp=sharing) (53 MB)  Length: 3:44:48

 

Share on [Tumblr](http://5deadweasels.tumblr.com/post/148851832259/podfic-half-of-the-history-we-shall-never-know)!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Speranza for permission and cheerleading, and to Counteragent for use of the amazing coverart.
> 
> Normally I'd insert some lighthearted commentary here, but...nope. Can't do it. However if you're troubled by CurrentEvents2K16, just...it could be...worse?
> 
> Music used is:  
> Part 1 intro: "Collarbones" by Thomston  
> Part 2 intro: "Dark Doo Wop" by MS MR  
> Final: "Invincible" by Dylan Gardner


End file.
